This invention relates generally to a magnetic field control apparatus for controlling the uniformity of a magnetic field across a large air gap. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus which utilizes permanent magnets for nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) imaging. The present invention is particularly, though not exclusively, useful for generating an intense yet highly uniform magnetic field, into which a patient can be placed for magnetic resonance imaging.